


A Deal

by darkveil



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bickering, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, F/M, Fist Fights, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post DMC5, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fluff that turns into full blown sex, that means Nero has his arm back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkveil/pseuds/darkveil
Summary: You throw Nero a deal: you win in a fistfight and he lets you fight the demons alongside him; if not, you pay him extra cash even though he has something else in mind...





	1. A Deal's a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> keeping the rating mature for now, but I might add the 3rd chapter and turn it into pure smut (let me know if you want some of that spicy stuff)  
> enjoy!

 "I'm not letting you fight that demon," he spoke out from behind your seat, his voice stern with a tint of annoyance dancing behind it. He was stubborn and you were already expecting that answer from him as soon as you reminded him of the mission. Yet, you still couldn't help but roll your eyes at his response, exhaling loudly through your nostrils as you clenched your jaw under the frustration that slowly started building up in your body.

  You knew he was trying to keep you safe and away from all the danger, since you were his so called 'client' and turned up to him with a deal: he helps you eradicate a few demons infesting the town and you award him with a good amount of money for gas and food. But still, you've been friends for a long time now and he should've already known by now that you could handle yourself with no problems. Fighting demons was part of your job, you fought enough of them in your lifetime, most of which were a piece of cake with all the combat experience you had sitting under your belt. Nero, unfortunately, didn't see that in you, keeping his guard up for most of the time.

  Maybe if you showed him what you had in store, he'd change his mind...

  You chewed on your bottom lip for a moment, staring blankly ahead of you in a frozen state. Not until something snapped inside of you and you remembered that you were told by Nico to fill up the tank. You hopped out of the van and into breezy morning air, the sudden contrast in temperatures making you shiver. It was around 5 AM- the surroundings were as peaceful as ever. There were only a few trucks parked nearby, the drivers probably sleeping as their windows were drawn shut with the blinds.

     "You still think I wouldn't handle myself on the battle field," you shot back and moved around Nero towards the gas dispenser that Nico parked at before she disappeared behind the gas station building to take a leak.

     Nero's blue eyes only followed you in silence as he was sat in the door frame of the van, leaning back against the side of the couch.

     "Should've made a deal with Dante instead," you couldn't help but tease at him with a deep sigh as you raised your eyebrows. "He would've let me fight them all since he knows what I'm capable of," you continued uninterrupted and grabbed the gas pump, opening the lid on the side of the van.

  You knew mentioning Dante and choosing to work with him instead would do the trick. Nero was still holding a grudge against him after all that happened to him just a year ago. Even though the old man had nothing to do with literal demonic apocalypse that took over the city, he was holding back a lot of information from his nephew and Nero knew if he didn't bring it all up in an argument, he would've never even told him the truth... Plus, being called dead weight would've crushed anyone's confidence.

     "Oh really?" you heard him murmur back, acting all surprised, sarcasm evident in his voice. You noticed with the corner of your eye as he reached inside the van to pull out a box of hamburgers that he bought during your previous stop.

     "Still don't believe me?" you glanced back at him for a brief moment and he let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head as he unwrapped the meal and took a big bite out of it.

     "I made a deal with you not because I wanted you to protect me, but I wanted your help. Sure, Dante would've been my first choice, but I also know you don't get enough credit for your work. And you need that money more desperately now," the same smirk crawled onto your lips as you watched the expression on his face change from an amused look to an annoyed frown as he stopped chewing on his food for a moment.

     "So you used my broke ass for your own advantage, huh," he murmured with a mouthful, sounding too displeased now for your own liking. At least you got him where you wanted...

     "I told you already, I know how good you are at doing your job," you admitted after you finished pumping the gas into the van, closing the lid and putting the nozzle back into the dispenser.

     "Awww, was that a compliment?" he returned back to his sarcastic tone and you rolled your eyes at him once again.

     "Tell you what, if I beat your ass in a fistfight, you'll let me do my job," you finally suggested him, crossing your arms over your chest as you looked back at him. "No weapons though, because I know how much you like to use your toys," you pointed out, your eyes dropping at his devil breaker that was still attached to his arm.

     "You trying to throw me a challenge now or what?" he shot back with a question and returned to his meal, clearly hungry for some fast-food.

     "Of course you wouldn't refuse it now would you," you raised your eyebrows at him and shifted your hips from one leg to the other, watching him stuff his face with food.

  Nero only cocked his head and didn't say a word until he gulped down a big bite he took with cola.

     "You bet," he answered shortly after a longer moment of silence and you felt his blue eyes land on you once again as you shifted from your place, walking past him. You knew he was watching you move, his gaze trailing you intently as you walked towards the passenger's seat. He did it every time he had a chance to. Never missing an opportunity to check you out from the side. You started noticing that habit of his only recently when you caught him staring one time. He played it off as nothing once you dropped a short question of "what?" back at him, but you couldn't help but notice the slight change of color on his cheeks. From then on he did it constantly and you knew. All this time you knew what he was doing but you were keeping your tongue tight behind your teeth, silently enjoying all the attention he was giving you. Even though he stayed the same cocky idiot when he was talking to you directly, you knew there was something else hiding behind that persona he liked to put on all the time.   

  You only opened the door, trying to ignore his piercing gaze lying on you all this time and grabbed the cash from the glove box, mentally hoping you got enough to pay for gas.

     "And if you beat my ass?" you looked back at him as you closed the door behind you with a loud thud, straightening your back.

  The same mischievous smirk he liked to use against you during your arguments soon ghosted over his lips and you didn't even let him speak as a stern "no" rolled off your tongue with a clear warning.

     "What? A deal's a deal," he raised his arms into the air with a knowing look on his face.

     "And what's that supposed to mean then?" you played dumb for a moment, hoping for a straight answer from him, because you knew he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to tease you further.

     "I beat your ass and I get a good make out session from you," he spoke out cockily with the same smirk plastered on his face.

  Dante's dirty humor sure rubbed off on him a lot after so many years of working together. It was nothing new, yes, that boy liked to throw jokes left and right just to keep himself entertained. But the bluntness of some of them did surprise you sometimes. Just like it did now as your face expression changed to a disappointed frown.

     "I'm joking, you pay me 100 bucks extra then. Even though the first option sounds real tempting," he dragged out the last two words, his voice dropping an octave as his piercing blue eyes stared back at you with hidden hunger behind them. That was new, really new. He never straight up flirted with you like he did now, always staying in the safe zone of playful banter with only a few occasional dirty jokes that slipped past his lips.

  At this point you didn't even know how to react to his sudden shift and whether to take it as another playful banter or something more. Something that he was hiding from you all this time. He liked to fool around with your head so much you barely could tell when he was genuine.

     "You fuckin' idiot," you only murmured under your nose and moved towards the shop to pay for gas, hearing him crack up from behind you.


	2. Growing Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. The chapter was sitting in my drafts for quite a while so I had to kick myself into finally finishing it. I'll try my best to update the last chapter as soon as possible. Either way, hope you guys enjoy! :)

  You perfectly knew Nico wouldn't let you fight it off on the parking lot, driving you away from any prying eyes and into an abandoned part of the nearby city. The street you hopped onto was eerily quiet and empty- not a single person or car around. Just you and your van.

  You were kinda glad Nico made a smart move this time and decided to avoid getting into any more trouble. There was enough of it already with a hot-head like Nero on your hands.

     "Finally I'll get to watch you two freaks resolve your tension," she called out from her side of the van before she walked around it, leaning out from behind. You only shook your head from pure amusement and pulled out your bandages, wrapping them around your knuckles and down to your wrists. You always did it before any mission, trying to avoid as much blistering and bruising on your hands as possible. Especially while wielding your heavy sword. And since you knew you were about to fight a good opponent with the same level of strength, having at least a bit of protection was crucial. Plus, you wouldn't be able to resist landing a fist against that cocky smirk of his just so you could wipe it all off his face.

  Your attention soon got interrupted by Nero who jumped out of the van through the side door, stepping onto the street. His eyes dropped at what you were doing quickly and he shook his head, amusement already taking place on his features.

     "Keep on grinning to yourself, jackass," you called out as soon as you finished tucking the end of the bandage under the wrapping around your wrist.

     "So are we gonna do this already or not?" he only answered and walked around you in measured steps, his gaze trailing you bravely from the top of your head all the way to the tips of your boots, trying to intimidate you. Although, it had the complete opposite effect on you, sending the first shivers down your spine as you felt him stop behind you.

     "Get rid of that gun first," you demanded straight away and turned around on the heel of your boot to face him.

     "Get rid of yours" he shot back stubbornly, his eyes dropping down to the holster around your shoulders that kept your long magnum revolver tucked safely under your arm.

     "Fair enough," you cocked your head slightly to the left and trailed your hand towards the holster, slipping your weapon free all the while not breaking eye contact with him. You threw the gun to the side carelessly, listening as it dropped to the asphalt surface with a loud clunk.

     "Now you," you added soon after, watching intently as he mirrored your move, throwing his Blue Rose to the side. "And your arm," you spoke out before he even flinched, noticing as his expression changed to the same cocky grin.

     "What about it?" he questioned, acting all stupid when you knew perfectly he got the memo straight away. You rolled your eyes, exhaling loudly through your nostrils already growing annoyed by his constant teasing.

     "Get rid of it," you still stood your ground, clenching your jaw when he scoffed, shaking his head.

     "That won't cut it, it's still technically my arm," he answered, sending you a knowing look that made you slowly boil from anger.

  You knew at this point that he wouldn't stoop down to your requests this easily, trying to squeeze out as much of frustration out of you as possible. Even though his tactics were working magic on you as you were already gritting your teeth, your fists itching so hard to land a first punch on his jaw. You learned quick how to tolerate his cockiness and not fall to his foolish manipulations. There were far too many times before where he had you wrapped around his finger, toying with your emotions to the point where it backfired on him and he got his ass whooped by your pure anger.

  You took your sweet time to calm down your growing rage as you exhaled slowly through your nostrils, letting your shoulders drop from being tense. You just had to keep your nerves calm and ignore his foolishness. That's all you needed to do...

      "C'mon then, what are you waiting for, jackass," you decided to tease him in return, already gaining a pleased chuckle from his direction.

     "After you, m'lady" he bowed down playfully and whirled his hand in the air, a cocky smirk back on his face.

   It took him only a moment to react before you bolted from your place, launching yourself at him. He managed to avert your first few attacks with pure ease, his palms coming up in contact with your fists whenever you tried to land a punch on his body. Not until you caught him completely off guard and managed to kick him off his feet as you spun around in your place, hooking your dominant leg on the backs of his calves. He quickly lost his balance and fell to the ground, knocking his head against the hard surface of the asphalt with a louder grunt.

  You didn't even give him time to realize what just happened as you sat down on his hips, hands already flying to grab onto his wrists. You pinned them above his head, only now noticing how close you were leaning from his face, feeling his hot breath tickle your cheek with his every ragged exhale.

  You got distracted by this so much you had to force yourself to snap back out of it, even though your reddening face was already betraying you. You decided to get your revenge on him while you still could as you freed one of your hands from its grasp.

      "And this one you get for fooling around," you groaned before you landed a hard punch against his gut, already feeling him tense up beneath you as he grit his teeth, suppressing a whine that was threatening to erupt from his mouth. If not the fact that you were sitting atop of him, he would've curled into a ball by now, as you pushed all the air out of his lungs with your sudden assault.

  Even though the victory felt oh-so-sweet, you got distracted by the close proximity you were in all over again and before you knew it, you were lying back down on the asphalt with him on top of you.

     "If only you knew," soon fell the words from the man as he mirrored your move from before, squeezing your wrists down to the ground on either side of your head. "Who you were playing with," he finished his sentence and the same smirk ghosted over his lips, curling the corners upwards.

  You were starting to hate him all over again. Him and that stupid cocky smirk of his that you wanted to wipe off his face so badly now.

  You only grunted, your knees coming up, trying to find a spot against his body that would help you push him away from you, but to no avail as he kept his hips grounded against yours, which only elicited an amused chuckle out of him. If it was any other situation or place, you would've died from embarrassment on the spot, your whole face turning into a bright shade of red. Not only because of the close proximity you were in now. But because he was right there- settled comfortably between your legs, his whole body leaning above you, his pelvis flush against yours- face so close you could feel his every exhale land on your cheek. All of it was too much for you as your own body reacted instantly, growing hot and tense beneath him.

  Your mind was screaming for you to move, to do anything that wouldn't make the situation spiral down into pure awkwardness. But your body froze still underneath him as soon as you realized the position you ended up in.

  Not until both of you heard a loud whistle from the van followed by a playful "you two lovebirds need to get a room already!"

  Nero facepalmed at the retort, quickly freeing you from his grasp as he jumped to his feet. You followed suit, getting up onto your wobbly legs that made you almost fall back to the ground. Luckily, you managed to keep your balance still without embarrassing yourself any further.

  This time it was him who took the perfect opportunity to attack, trying to hit at your sensitive spots on your ribs. Yet, you were on time to catch his every move, slowly gaining advantage and forcing him to retreat into defense. You almost had him at one moment, feeling him grow weaker each time you caught him off guard with your unexpected kicks or punches. Not until a sudden current that flew through your whole body completely knocked you out of your focus. You almost lost your balance, a whine escaping your lips as your side got zapped by his devil breaker.

     "I said no weapons, you fuckin' idiot," you exclaimed breathlessly, feeling the white heat from where his breaker made contact with your skin, soon turn into a pulsating pain.

     "Sorry, my hand slipped," he couldn't help but grin to himself at his own stupid joke.

  Nero knew that'd make you angry and he was already there- ready to receive all the attacks from you, keeping his defense up for some time as you laid down all your fury against his ribs and gut. Even though all your kicks and punches brought the pain, they weren't as lethal as they would be on an average human, all the bright red bruises gradually fading away from his body.

  A low chuckle escaped from his mouth when you grew weaker, barely catching your breath as you landed one last round kick against his side, completely losing your balance as you fell to the ground. He looked amused, the cocky grin not even planning to leave his face, only bringing up the same anger that slowly started boiling deep inside your gut. He had the advantage with his demonic powers, meaning you could try beating him up as hard as you could and he'd get back up nonetheless- looking all injured and breathless but still standing.

  You knew what you were putting yourself up to, but you couldn't pass up a good chance to kick his ass. After so many days of him constantly teasing you and messing with your brain, it was about time he got a proper pay-back from you. Plus, maybe he'd finally agree to let you out into the battlefield like you wanted him to, even though you were determined to go against his will anyways since it was your gig after all.

  Nero gave you time to get back up before he decided to attack you all over again, but this time he wasn't fucking around anymore as he made sure to pay extra attention to your moves, already landing a few punches on your body in return. That set you off quick as you tried to balance out the fight between the two of you and attack him back, but he reacted just on time, grabbing your wrist swiftly once you tried to aim at his gut when his devil breaker slipped towards your throat. You froze for a moment, breath caught in your lungs before your free hand swung up to land where it wanted to in the first place- right below his diaphragm as the impact pushed all the air out of his lungs and he let you go in an instant.

  You had only a second to collect yourself and soon Nero was on you, aiming his punches and kicks at the weak spots on your body, so focused on what he was doing he probably forgot who he was against as in the last second he struck your throat, taking your breath away immediately. You started choking on your own saliva that you tried to swallow, grabbing at your throat and wheezing loudly from the strike.

  He took the opportunity out of the moment to squat down and hook your legs with his foot, throwing you off-balance and onto your back. A louder groan slipped past your lips as soon as your head hit the asphalt surface, almost knocking you out completely as the pain spread through your skull, making you dizzy.

  You barely managed to blink once and felt the same grip of his healthy hand around your throat, which kept you firmly in place, his whole body leaning above you. Your throat still felt painful, breathing labored as you tried to swallow but couldn't, almost throwing yourself into full blown panic straight away. You took your time to catch your breath, feeling your own pulse beating fast against his fingertips.

     "Already giving up?" he breathed when you didn't move an inch, his fingers tightening up just a bit around your throat- more in a playful manner than an actual threat that made your breath hitch. You could feel his weight pushing you down to the ground, his pelvis tight against yours with one thigh shoved between your legs keeping you in place.

  You stopped breathing for a moment when he leaned even closer to you, his hot breath ghosting over your cheek as his blue eyes stared back at you with the same mysterious hunger dancing behind them.

  At this point you knew if you tried fighting him all over again, he wouldn't back down this easily ending up with you pinned to the ground once again. His crotch was right there against your thigh, you would've easily kicked him in the balls if you wanted to, throwing him into another sparring round. But the closeness of him above you, the warmth radiating off his body that wrapped you up like a blanket and those blue eyes that now stared at you deeply, almost in a gaze that told you he was about to kiss you changed your mind in an instant. And one part of you wanted to stay in that position for a longer moment just so you could stare into those piercing blue eyes and feel his weight above you. But the longer you stared at him, the more your mind screamed for you to do something- anything that would ease that tension and let you avoid all the awkwardness.

     "Should I start making out with you now?" you only mumbled back at him, dropping the tension by half right away as he let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head.

  His fingers slipped from around your throat and he moved from above you, standing up and lending you a hand to help you back up on your feet.

      "Sounds real tempting not gonna lie," he replied, a cocky grin growing on his face all over again. The same one that you hated the most. "But we've got the audience watching us now, so maybe later," he only hinted at it mysteriously and moved to pick up his Blue Rose off the ground, catching your expression with the corner of his eye to laugh to himself.  

  


	3. Sharing Is Caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is currently in the works, but I had to add something in-between their fight scene and the love scene just to keep that sweet tension going, so here you go. Some additional content for you guys, hope you enjoy!

  After that fight you were already expecting Nero to grow even cockier than ever, teasing you constantly about how he won the fight you were so sure that you'd win and laughing his ass off at your annoyed reactions once you'd end up huffing under your nose and rolling your eyes at him. It was amusing nonetheless seeing his smugness grow stronger since you perfectly knew what his biggest weakness was and how easy you could've wiped that cockiness off his face with just a few words.

  So you let him celebrate his victory, only shaking your head and crossing your arms over your chest when he ended up hinting at the fight all over again during your conversation.

     "Still, that's not stopping me from entering the battlefield," you shot back at him all knowingly after Nico parked at the nearest motel for the night and disappeared into the main building to get the keys to your rooms.

  You quickly hopped out of the van just so you could finally stretch your legs after a long ride, feeling the first shivers run down your naked arms when the colder breeze of the night flew across your warmed up skin.

     "Like hell it does," you soon heard Nero exclaim from the inside of the van before he exited it through the middle door, closing it behind him with a loud thud. "We made a fucking deal, did you forget already?" he complained, raising his arms into the air slightly.

     "Well yeah, I'll give you a little kiss on the mouth and you'll let me do my job," you let your voice drop an octave lower as you stared back at him from under your lashes, a small smirk slowly growing on your face.

  You could already see it- all that cockiness slowly fading away from his features as he furrowed his eyebrows slightly. It didn't take you much to make him feel all flustered. A few dirtier words spoken in a sensual tone and some light touches across the nape of his neck and he'd already be blushing like some school boy.

     "That's your definition of 'making-out'?" he only murmured under his nose and moved from his place once both of you heard the door open and close on the other side of the van.

     "Okay you two, you've got a whole night ahead of you for bickering your asses off like an old couple because they only had two rooms left," Nico explained quickly before she leaned out of the back of the vehicle, a small smile already dancing on her lips.

  You already knew what plans she had in her mind- it was written all over her face.

     "Don't even think about forcing me to sleep with him in one room," you spat out straight away all defensively, because you perfectly knew she wouldn't pass up a good chance to throw you two together into one room. Just to see what would happen.

     Nico only grinned at your sudden retort, throwing the key towards Nero, who caught it with no problems.

     "Wasn't that part of your mutual deal anyways? Have fun without me, lovebirds," she winked and didn't even let you open your mouth to protest any further as she quickly spun around on the heel of her boot and headed towards her own room which was on the completely opposite side from yours.

  You watched her disappear from your view, chewing on the inside of your mouth as you crossed your arms over your chest, exhaling slowly through your nostrils.

     "What? Don't like the idea of spending the night all alone with me?" you heard Nero tease you from the side, which made you clench your fingers tighter around your arm, the urge to smack on the back of his head growing inside you at an alarming rate.

  God how you hated him at that very moment.

     "You sleeping on the floor tonight," you only murmured under your nose all dissatisfied and glued yourself from your place, snatching the key from his hand swiftly before he had the opportunity to grab onto it more tightly.

  You knew he wouldn't listen. He never did, his stubborn nature sometimes driving you insane. This time was no different. As soon as you entered your small bedroom with a king-sized bed standing in the middle and switched on all the lights, he threw himself on top of it straight away, sighing heavily as he let the back of his head rest on his folded arms.

     "Oh you definitely sleeping on the floor tonight," you muttered more to yourself than to him after you locked the door behind you, kicking off your heavy boots and throwing the key onto the nearest counter.

     "Oh c'mon now, I need my sweet rest as well," he grumbled as he shot up into a sitting position, looking back at you all dissatisfied.

     "Keep on taking, jackass and I'll kick you out to sleep in the van," you threatened him in return and disappeared in the bathroom before he'd complain any further.

  Part of you didn't mind having him by your side. It was slightly comforting knowing you wouldn't sleep alone that night. But that other small part of you which was screaming inside you the loudest now hated it all. Because you knew how huge of a tease he was, his eyes were set on you for the longest time now, only meaning one thing- sooner or later he'd be all over you. And you didn't want to feed into that cockiness, he's already gotten enough of satisfaction during your fight. Yet, you wanted him to make a move, needed him to swoop you into his arms and finally kiss you. You knew you wouldn't brave yourself up to do it yourself, your own pride wasn't letting you, forcing you to keep that good amount of distance from him.

  At the end of the day, it was all a playful act- all the bickering and mocking, slapping and kicking at each other like some preschool children. But that was the only way you could show your affection when you had just as strong of a temper as him- your sarcastic and witty characters constantly clashing against each other. You knew he was interested in you just like you were in him, but none of you chose to make something more out of it, stuck in an endless loop of rivalry and bickering.   

  You didn't even notice how much your mind started to race as you stood frozen under the shower stream, letting the hot water wash away all the grime and sweat off your skin. Not until you snapped yourself out of it and closed the tap. stepping out of the shower cabin and wrapping yourself up in a big towel. You quickly dried yourself up, jumping into the same clothes, but at least you felt a tiny bit refreshed after a few long days spent on the road.

  When you returned to your bedroom, Nero was still splayed out on the bed only this time flipping through the channels on the TV, completely bored out of his mind. You only exhaled through your nose and threw the towel from around your shoulders and straight at his face just so you could annoy him as well as get his attention.

     "Go wash your dirty ass, I'm not gonna sleep with one filthy animal in my bed," you spoke out, eyeing him from your spot as he moved the towel from his face, already grinning at your retort.

     "So you changed your mind, huh? How sweet," he mocked you all playfully before he switched off the TV and crawled out of the bed, throwing the towel over his shoulder with one swift movement. "Don't get bored without me then, princess," he added right after as he walked by you, disappearing behind the bathroom door.

  You sighed from slight relief when you heard the water run after a longer moment. You'd be lying to yourself if you said you weren't growing physically tired, your whole body feeling even more heavy and relaxed after a hot shower. You slid your fingers through your wet hair, pushing it out of your face as you turned off the ceiling lights and made your way around the bed, sitting down on the white sheets. You didn't want to sleep in your tight black jeans, because not only you'd overheat during the night, it'd be uncomfortable as all hell and you'd wake up all cranky in the morning, forced to suffer through another several days without any proper rest. However, just the single thought of him sleeping right next to your half-naked form kept you from undressing yourself and you bit on the inside of your cheek, stuck in a painful dilemma.

  You knew Nero was enough of a gentleman to keep his hands to himself, rarely ever initiating any physical contact with you. That was also part of the problem- you grew extremely touch starved while trying to keep your distance from him and denying any sort of feelings you had for him. Yet, you were glad he managed to read your body language like an open book, not pushing you into any uncomfortable situations. So you knew already that he wouldn't do it this time either, no matter how much of dirty talk spilled from his mouth.

     "Fuck it," you finally mouthed to yourself before you stripped out of your jeans, quickly hiding beneath the covers. You stretched to the nightstand lamp on your side and turned it off, your heavy eyelids already flying shut as soon as your head hit the pillow. Your tense muscles slowly relaxed, the slight pain still lingering on your body after your fight. You could still hear the shower run from behind you, the sound of it so calming, you almost drifted into sleep as your breathing became more shallow.

  You were almost completely asleep, your mind slowly drifting off into a dream state. Not until your ears caught the bathroom door creak open followed by Nero's footsteps soon after that trailed towards your bed. Your heartbeat immediately sped up in your chest, forcing you to stay awake as you felt the mattress dip under his weight once he sat down on the other side of the bed.

     "You already asleep?" he threw in the question, his voice much lower now compared to a few moments ago.

  You only hummed a muffled "mhm", not even daring to move from your spot, your back still facing him. He only let out a short breathy laugh that interrupted the silence before he grabbed onto the covers and pushed them upwards to swiftly slip beneath them. You could already feel all the warmth that radiated off his body, quickly wrapping you up like a blanket. Part of you wanted to turn around and scoot closer to him just so you could slip your arms around his torso and smush your face against his back. Yet, all you could do in that moment was lie on your side of the bed, turned away from him with a racing mind and a beating heart.

  Nero switched off the remaining light source, no more words falling from his mouth as the dead silence took over the room slowly but surely lulling you back into sleep.


	4. Please Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it finally is- part one of the last chapter. I got carried away a bit while writing this so I ended up with over 6,000 words. So I'm dividing this chapter in half and posting the first part today. I'll update the last one tomorrow I still have to read over everything and edit some stuff. Hope you enjoy! :)

  It started pouring outside and pretty heavily. You got awoken by the raindrops pit-pattering loudly against the rooftop, their intensity soon changing when the sudden flash of lightning lit up the bedroom for a split second before the darkness overtook you all over again. You waited a longer moment until the low sound of thunder rumbled the air, its vibrations reaching your bed. At this point you knew you wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, not with a storm raging outside the window. 

  You could barely figure out what time it was. It couldn't have been any later than 3AM with all the pitch black darkness still surrounding you. You exhaled slowly through your mouth, already feeling your heart pounding fast in your chest. Yet, when you tried to make yourself more comfortable, your head tilting forwards, you felt something warm beneath your cheek, a steady heartbeat thumping against your earlobe. You froze still in your place, your eyes flying wide open as your heartbeat gradually picked up its pace all over again. You took a moment to remember, your mind was still clouded from sleep. It was only Nero who probably turned around in his sleep, your own body scooting closer towards his warmth.

  Only then did it finally hit you. He was lying there against you almost completely naked- dressed only in his boxer-briefs. You slowly started regretting your decision of getting rid of your jeans, not to mention getting into bed with him in the first place. You could feel the heat of his skin beneath your thigh which was thrown over his legs, your whole body leaning into him. You knew you did it out of pure instinct during your sleep, yet you hated yourself, already feeling your cheeks flush a bright shade of red.

  You were embarrassed, your mind was screaming for you to crawl out of bed as quickly as possible. However, you knew you'd make a scene this way, and you definitely didn't want to wake him up. As much as you hated his cocky ass, he needed his rest just as much as you did.

  You gave yourself a moment to relax your tense muscles, listening to the faint sound of his breathing that reached your ears from time to time. You felt strangely safe in his embrace, his high body heat keeping you cozy and warm. You never even realized just how hot his skin was, it felt like hugging a radiator. You knew it was due to his demonic powers that were coursing through his veins, yet you still got taken aback by it. Maybe because you never been this close together, only sharing swift hugs and light pats on the shoulder. The closest you’ve ever gotten was during your sparring session. Other than that, you always tried to keep yourselves at a respectful distance, rarely ever initiating any physical contact between each other. So the feeling was extremely new and it took you by surprise as you lay there still against his side, eyes wide open and staring into the darkness.

  You tried closing them and falling back asleep, since you had nothing else to do, but you couldn't as your mind got completely awoken by pure shock. Even though you still felt all tired because you didn't get enough rest.

  Nero, on the other hand, probably started dreaming something more vivid, as his chest heaved nervously under deep breaths, his legs jolting slightly beneath yours. His arm twitched against your spine and you felt his head turn to the other side. A quick second passed before he murmured something unintelligible under his nose and then his breathing stopped for a minute and you could only feel his heartbeat beneath your ear. You slowly grew worried the more seconds ticked away, but soon he woke up, sucking in a sharp breath. 

  You quickly closed your eyes, scared of his reaction if he saw you lying next to him, wide awake. Even in all the darkness, he could still see your features. His senses were much more heightened compared to yours.   

  You felt him move slightly beneath you, his free hand came up to rub against his face. Not until he froze and you could already feel his muscles tensing up under you once he felt the weight of your body on his.

  You didn’t realize just how fast your heart started racing in your chest, making it hard for you to sustain your calm breathing. You didn’t even know whether he could sense your anxiety or feel your heartbeat through one thin layer of clothing that was separating both of you. But you knew eventually he’d figure you out. You already got betrayed by your instinct once his warm breath fell onto your nose, your own breathing stopping for a longer second. He glanced down at you in the darkness, slightly amazed to find you all cuddled up next to him with your head lying on the left pec of his chest and one of your legs thrown over his.

  And then he took you completely by surprise and you flinched a little when you felt the warmth of his fingers as they trailed down your cheek.

  Something strange twisted in your stomach at his sudden gesture of affection. You never in a million years expected that from him. Not when both of you were at each other's throats most of the time. So you were glad he didn't hesitate and gave in to his own urges which were pulling him towards you no matter how hard he fought against it. 

  Soon the blush spread across the skin of your cheeks, quickly warming you up which he could feel straight away. Nero knew you weren't asleep, you've thrown enough hints already as he let out a short breathy laugh.

     "I know you're awake, you can stop pretending now," you heard his low murmur rumble against your ear and you opened your eyes in the darkness, surprised just how quickly he figured you out. 

  You stretched your limbs, not even daring to move from him and an odd whiny sound erupted from your lips. He snorted out of nowhere and his hand once again landed on your cheek, only this time it moved slightly upwards, fingers grazing lightly over your earlobe, to sink into your hair right behind your ear. A shiver ran down your spine quickly as soon as his fingertips slid between your strands and you closed your eyes, lost in a moment of pleasure.

  You loved when someone played with your hair, ran their fingers through it, massaged your scalp and pulled at it in a more intense moment. Just like you enjoyed it now once he tugged at the hairs on the back of your head, tilting your head upwards slightly and you almost sighed, your breath hitching.  

     "How the fuck did you know I was awake," you finally threw back a question and felt the warmth of his breath tickle the top of your nose, his lips brushing up against your forehead.  

     "I'm just that good at figuring you out," he murmured lowly, even though you could still sense that same cockiness hiding behind his tone. "You should sleep though, I wouldn't wanna deal with your grumpy bitch ass tomorrow," he added soon after.

     "What did you just call me?" you quickly raised your voice and your free hand traveled across his chest down to his side to pinch at his skin with all the force you had in your fingers under pure revenge. Nero quickly jolted in your arms, his spine arching slightly as the first whine erupted from his lips followed by a short chuckle soon after.

     "You know I'm right though," he shot back defensively, rubbing at his side as he hissed. "Jesus woman, you have no remorse whatsoever,,," 

     "Oh shut up," you mumbled under your nose and shifted in your place slightly, wrapping your legs around his thigh and splaying your arm across his chest.

     "Found a good pillow for yourself?" his voice rumbled beneath your ear and you only let out a short "mhm" before the silence overtook you all over again.

   It felt calming. Listening to the sound of rain outside and distant thunder, mixed with his quiet breathing. How his chest slowly moved up and down with his every inhale and exhale and his steady heartbeat that you felt beneath your earlobe that slowly lulled you back to sleep.

  You felt someone's warm fingers persistently tickling your neck which kept interrupting your dream. You moved your hand instinctively, trying to swat away at the intruder, even though he didn't back down this easy, deciding to slide his fingers into your hair instead.

  Your body arched a little, and you took a deeper breath, opening your eyes. It was much lighter in the room, probably an early morning outside as the sun was just about to rise from behind the horizon, painting the room in deep blues. You closed your eyes for a moment, savoring the feeling of his warmth next to you. Not until he shifted, slipping from beneath your embrace as he forced your head back onto the pillow.

  You felt his weight dip the mattress once he rose into a sitting position, letting his feet drop onto the cold wooden floor. Your eyes trailed over the muscles on his shoulders, your hands starting to itch under a pure need to touch his skin. You knew if you didn't make a quick decision right there and then, he'd leave- too scared to push you into anything more than what you already had going on. And you didn't want that. As much as you tried to deny your true feelings towards him, hiding it all behind sarcastic remarks and witty jokes. You wanted him to stay, just so you could feel his warmth against you all over again, finally kiss him like you wanted to all this time.

  So you arose from your pillow without a word, your hand reaching towards his shoulder blades as your fingertips trailed along his hot skin. He turned his head to the side, watching as you snuck in closer behind him, wrapping your legs and arms around his torso and smushing your face against his back. Just like you wanted to.

  You stayed like this for a longer moment pressed up against his back, yet soon enough you felt his fingers slip across your forearm until they hooked around your wrist, pushing it slightly off him. You did as told, loosening up your grip around his body and he moved from his place, turning back around to face you.

     "Look who got all needy," he remarked suddenly, a lopsided grin already threatening to turn into a full cocky smirk.

     "You would've left, I know you too well already," you whispered, watching as his face expression dropped and his eyebrows furrowed slightly. "And I don't want you to leave," you added soon after, hoping deep inside that he'd stay.

      "I won't," he whispered back.

  His hand reached out towards your face as he let his fingertips slip against your cheek, his eyes following every single movement of his.

     "I wanted this as much as you did," he soon spoke out and his gaze jumped back to meet yours. "Just never had the guts to tell you that to your face. Because I didn't know you felt something towards me," he finally admitted and you felt your stomach twist into that same knot as before, your heart steadily picking up its pace.

  You didn't expect him to pour out his feelings. He wasn't the one to do all the deep talk. Not with you anyway. But you were glad he did, because he finally confirmed what you suspected of him all this time. That he was infatuated in you. Wanting something more out of your friendship, yet scared to make a move. You knew why. It would've put a huge strain on your friendship and partnership if you ever said no, forcing him to retreat from it all completely. Not because he would've become scared, but he wouldn't want to drown in all the awkwardness.

  You would've been lying to yourself if you ever said no, because as much as you hated his smug attitude which always clashed with yours. You cared for him and you cared for him deeply. You never expressed it straightforwardly, you never had the chance to. Not until now...

     "I did, I been crushing on you ever since I first laid my eyes on you," you finally spilled out the words you wanted to tell him for so long, already watching that faint smile start to tug at the corner of his mouth.

  Nero didn't speak up with any more words, he didn't really need to as he let his hand travel along your cheek to slip back between your strands right behind your ear. Your eyes flew shut when his fingers grabbed a fistful at the back of your neck, tugging at your hair lightly, forcing you to raise your head and you shivered under his touch.

  You felt him lean in closer, his warm breath fell onto your cheek, tickling your skin, until his nose brushed against yours in a moment of silence. He stayed still, hesitant at first, scared to startle you. Even though you've been craving to kiss him for the longest time now, your neediness for his closeness growing even stronger now that he knew of your true feelings towards him.

  He took his time, however, letting the back of his free hand trail against your cheek all the way to the corner of your mouth. He stayed there for a moment, his fingers slipping down to cup your chin, tilting your head even higher. A longer second passed until he slowly slid his thumb along your lower lip, forcing another shiver down your spine.

  You felt him lean in even closer, his lips brushed up against yours, encouraging you silently to part your lips for him. You followed his instruction obediently and parted your lips, feeling his mouth so close to yours if you spoke, you'd end up accidentally kissing him.

  You froze with a bated breath, all tensed up and waiting his further move. And so he did as you felt his soft lips land on yours in a short peck. So short you didn't have time to react before he sunk into a longer kiss soon after, making the first sigh slip through your nose. You melted beneath his hands as soon as his lips started moving against yours in a slow rhythm. You responded to his kiss right away, enjoying the feel of his soft lips as they melded with yours in a sensual dance, his wet tongue that prodded at your lower lip and teased your own tongue, making your cheeks burn a bright scarlet red and your heart jump into a faster beat.

  The same strange feeling twisted your stomach and before you knew it, he broke the kiss, his blue eyes staring back into yours. You quickly noticed something change in his gaze. Those baby blues were a shade darker now, something burning behind them.  

     "Awww, you're blushing, how cute," his every word tickled your skin, and he slid the outside of his palm along your burning cheek. For a moment there you completely forgot about his cocky nature, the urge to smack him already growing strong within you. You said nothing back, however, there would be another situation for it...

  Nero wasted no more time as he pushed you backwards, forcing you to fall back against the mattress of the bed. He crawled above you slowly, his blue eyes staring up at you with a hidden hunger dancing behind them. His hands rested on each side of your head as he leaned above you, his legs settling between your thighs, pushing them wider apart. You didn't even notice how quickly the same blush spread across your cheeks when you felt his bulge push up against the inside of your thigh as he moved his pelvis closer.

  Nero ground his hips against your mound once he leaned in to peck your lips playfully, eliciting another sigh out of you when you finally started receiving some friction against your burning sex. You closed your eyes, the blush never leaving your cheeks, heart beating so fast, you were sure it would jump out through your throat. His every playful peck became longer and after a few moments of goofing around, he titled his head to the side, his lips caught yours in a deeper kiss and you sighed quietly, surprised by your own response.

  He broke the kiss soon after, not giving you the full satisfaction just yet as he silently toyed with your emotions. Just how he always did when he was around you.

  He smiled down at you once he noticed how aroused you looked already, your eyes burning, lips slightly swollen from his kisses and cheeks flushed. He leaned back in, leaving another peck on your lips, saturating your desire for more a little. Yet you wanted more from him, so hungry to feel those soft lips move against yours in a passionate kiss.

  You breathed his name desperately, trembling fingers slipped up his sides and towards his hair, letting them get lost in his soft silver strands. His hot breath fell onto your face, lips, which were so good at kissing, pressed against yours, taking your breath away. You sighed louder, nestling closer to his body, scared to lose his warmth that surrounded you like a blanket. He bit your lower lip and his hands trailed below you to push you upwards and onto his lap. 

  You didn't hesitate anymore and sunk into a passionate kiss, tugging at the ends of his hair and scratching the back of his neck from pleasure while you grinded your hips in his lap, feeling his bulge slowly grow beneath you as he groaned against your mouth. You left his lips to let him catch his breath as you moved your kisses along his cheek, grabbing his jaw to tilt his head backwards. Your lips latched onto his neck, kissing his sensitive skin wetly, drawing first sighs and pants from him.

  You found his sweet spot right next to his adam's apple, feeling his pulse beating fast against your lips and a quiet moan erupted from his lips as his fingers moved up and under your shirt, fingertips sliding along your sides, teasing your skin with his soft touch. He swallowed thickly when you bit at his pulse, licking it afterwards to soothe the slight pain you inflicted.


	5. Sweet Release

  Nero didn't let you move any further and flipped you over, hovering above you. You felt the warmth of his fingers slip back beneath the hem of your shirt, travelling up your sides, kneading your skin lightly as he went. Nero stopped once he reached the soft skin right below your breasts, his eyebrow jerking upwards as he glanced back at you with slight amazement.

     "No bra?" he threw in the question cockily and you almost rolled your eyes at his sudden retort.

     "Who the hell sleeps with their bra on, c'mon," you grumbled and he let out a breathy laugh as he grabbed the bunched up hem of your shirt, forcing you to raise yourself from the bed to take if off. He threw the shirt over his shoulder blindly and his hand slipped to your chest to push you back into the soft mattress. 

     "Less work for me then," he murmured lowly once he leaned back above you, stealing another passionate kiss on your lips.

  His fingers trailed up your naked sides, making you squirm beneath his light caresses. His warm lips ran along your cheek until one of his hands came up to grab onto your jaw to tilt your head backwards, forcing you to arch your neck to his hungry gaze. His mouth slid down your neck lightly, hot breath already spreading goosebumps across your body. Before you felt the wetness of his tongue as it darted out to lick a stripe at the base of your neck. You shivered, biting back another sigh that was threatening to erupt from your lips.

  Nero trailed his wet kisses along your sensitive skin, making sure to suck and bite at more pleasurable spots as he listened to every single one of your breaths and sighs. A quiet moan soon found its way out of your mouth when Nero bit down on your pulse, sucking and licking at your reddened skin. You knew he was smirking to himself at the sudden reaction he withdrew from you, you could feel him smile against your neck. You bit down on your lower lip when he did the same on the other side of your throat, his soft lips latching onto your skin hungrily as he soothed the bite with his tongue. 

  His kisses moved lower, down your throat, licking each collarbone to reach your breasts. His hands started kneading and massaging them firmly, pinching your nipples between his fingers and it felt heavenly, as you threw your head back savoring his every touch. And when his lips finally latched onto your nipples, sucking on them lightly, you couldn't stop yourself from moaning his name, too aroused to care about your nakedness and become all insecure about it.

   Nero didn't stop for long on your chest, continuously moving south, teasing your skin with his light caresses as his lips worked magic, trailing kisses down your stomach. He stopped for a second to circle your belly button with his tongue before he reached your hips, kissing and biting at each of them.

  Not until he shifted even lower, settling right between your legs. You could feel the warmth of his fingers as they squeezed around your upper thighs, parting them. His hot breath tickled your skin, his soft lips trailed across the inside of your thigh from your knee all the way to the edge of your underwear, making you want to press your legs together under his feathery touch. You bit on your lower lip, fighting the urge.

  He nibbled at the place right next to the lining of your underwear, licking your skin hotly as you jumped, your breath hitching under his sudden assault. Nero stopped for a longer second above your clothed sex, his hot breath warming up your already burning pussy. Before he slipped to the other side to bite at the skin there as well.

   You soon felt the outside of his hand as it ran along your clothed sex, making you shiver in response. He pressed his thumb on the place above your clit, massaging it with circular motions, forcing more sights to spill from your mouth. You felt his breath hit the skin right above the waistband of your underwear, his lips left a few kisses there until he grabbed your last piece of clothing, sliding it downwards as his kisses moved south along with it.

  He stopped right above your clit and kissed it lightly, teasing you this way, making you moan out of nowhere and took the underwear completely off you. You were left naked before him, your legs spread wide open revealing every inch of your body for his eyes to trail over. And you knew in that moment he was staring at you, his blue eyes hungrily jumping from your face to your neck, collarbones, breasts, stretched tummy, your waist and your engorged nether lips open like a book to show your inner folds and that small pearl pulsating from arousal.

   If he left you like that for a longer moment, you would've gotten all insecure and uncomfortable, but he didn't let you think straight as you felt his single digit touch your inner folds, gathering all the juices that flowed from your entrance to slide it from the bottom, along one of your lips all the way to the top without even daring to touch your clit to return back down, repeating the motion oh so slowly over and over again, driving you insane, drawing every breath and soft moan out of you, making it sound like a music to his ears.

  But then he stopped after he got bored and decided to tease your inner, more sensitive folds, trailing his finger over each of them and along between them but still without touching your small round bud that screamed for him to caress, throbbing rabidly. His finger inched towards it, teasing the place right below it along with your urethral opening. You gasped out of nowhere when a first stronger wave of pleasure washed over your pussy, making your legs quiver and hips buck.

  He moved his finger downwards to once again gather some of your juices, lubricate his finger more before he returned to encircle your clit, still not touching it properly. You groaned from frustration, your head thrown back, body tense, anticipating his first touch. And when he finally did it after a longer moment, you moaned his name loudly, arching your back, as the pleasure with small needles slid down your shaky thighs.

  His touch on your clit was electrical, causing shocks of arousal over and over again, torturing you so slowly to the point where you begged him to stop because you became too sensitive. But he didn't give in so easily to your commands and you felt his lips latch onto your clit out of nowhere, sucking it lavishly. You gasped for air as an intense orgasm washed over your body suddenly and your hips thrust downwards. Nero licked at your clit a little longer before he left you to quiver before him as he went back to teasing you with his finger.

   Nero definitely knew what he was doing, continuously teasing you, hitting at your every nerve as if he knew your body perfectly.

   And he didn't even think of stopping right there and thrusting his shaft into you to spill himself out of pleasure. He kept himself and his arousal in place, his finger teasing your sopping entrance, before it slid into you with one quick motion up to his last knuckle. He adjusted his finger a little, moving it around inside you, making sure it didn't hurt you and he started pumping into you, sliding his digit along your upper wall to try and find your sweet spot. And he did after a few movements of his skilled finger, pressing down on it to massage it firmly in almost circular motion. 

  You moaned his name, your head thrown back in all the pleasure as you arched your spine, so close to another orgasm yet still so far away. He quickly added another finger, stretching your walls, creating a bigger friction that almost sent you over the edge, but he perfectly knew when to stop and make you wait longer, beg for more.

     "Nero," you breathed, all frustrated, barely feeling him move inside you. He let your pleasure calm down a little and continued torturing you with his skilled fingers, massaging your sweet spot like his life depended on it and when you were so close to orgasm, you were moaning his name, he'd slow down immediately to barely any movement, making you scream from fury deep inside, even though you loved it.

   Nero leaned above you and planted a small kiss on your lips. He sent you one of his smirks, his blue eyes burning from lust, his lower lip captured beneath his teeth. He released it, his lips red and swollen, so kissable, you wanted to get lost in another long passionate kiss and never let him go.

   Once again his fingers encircled that one spot roughly, his touch firm and almost too slow, but still fast enough to make you buck your hips beneath him. You couldn't rip your eyes from his, breathing heavily, so close to your release. And he didn't stop this time, his movements became faster and more rough, his thumb found your clit to tease it with a slight touch. Your loud breaths turned into moans and you barely could keep your eyes open, quivering under him with your head thrown back and abdomen all tensed up.

  You only required a few movements of his fingers and a first wave of orgasm washed over you, so strong, you lost control over your body, squeezing his fingers tightly with your walls.

     "Come for me, princess," you felt his whisper right next to your ear and let your fingers scratch down his back, moaning his name as another even more pleasurable orgasm hit you out of nowhere, spreading over your thighs with a hot wave of shivers. His lips trailed the kisses down your arched neck, fingers still pumping inside you, drawing the last surges of orgasm from within you.

  After a few moments he stilled and his lips moved to catch yours in a searing kiss before you felt his fingers slowly slide out of you, spreading your wetness around your folds. He soon broke the kiss and leaned back to sit on his haunches, the fingers coated in your juices quickly flying to his mouth. He hummed once he tasted you on his tongue, those hungry blue eyes staring back at you as he slowly guided his digits out of his mouth with a quiet pop at the end.

     "Tasty," he remarked shortly, and you already noticed the smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth, making that same blush creep back up onto your cheeks.

  He held your gaze as he shifted in his place, settling back between your spread legs, forcing them wider apart. He sent one of his devious smirks that made your stomach drop and breathing hitch before he delved back into your pussy, taking his sweet time to lick it clean.

     "Nero, please,,," you breathed as you threw your head back against the mattress, another moan slipping from between your lips when he latched onto your engorged and oversensitive clit, sucking at it lovingly. His skilled tongue swiped over it a few times, sending shocks of pleasure down your thighs, forcing more moans to spill from your mouth as your arousal grew stronger the longer he toyed with your clit.

  You knew he wouldn't give in to your begging for him to fuck you already, setting his own pace and trying to give you as much pleasure as possible, his middle and ring fingers slowly sliding back inside you. He started sucking on your clit, the tip of his tongue coming up to hook itself just beneath it, wiggling against it lightly while his fingers curled, finding that same bundle of nerves deep inside you as he put a good amount of pressure against it, rubbing at it in a come hither motion. Your hips quickly jerked downwards, your spine already arching when the stronger pleasure washed over your thighs.

  You were getting close to another release, your hips bucking slightly to the rhythm of his fingers until his free arm pinned you back down to the mattress, forcing you to stay still. You whined, grabbing onto the white bed sheets with one hand as your other traveled to his hair, threading your fingers through it and pulling at it needily. He didn't stop, keeping at his steady pace, waiting patiently until the walls of your pussy would start clenching around his digits. It didn't take him long to bring you close to the edge as his fingertips tormented your g-spot mercilessly, leaving you moaning and gasping for air.

     "How close are you?" he threw in the question once he pulled away from your throbbing clit, his fingers continuously moving deep inside you.

     "Really close," you breathed until you felt him shift as he leaned back above you, his fingers still keeping at their steady pace. He sunk into another passionate kiss, muffling down your moans while he picked up his pace, forcing you to buck your hips your whole body tensing up as you got so close to your release, you broke the kiss, trying to catch your breath.

     "Please," was all that left your mouth before he captured your lips into another deep kiss, his fingers surely but slowly slipping from inside you once he stopped at the very peak of your orgasm. He didn't waste a second and quickly slid his underwear off his hips, kicking it off his legs completely as his throbbing erection sprung up against his lower navel. He tugged at his length a few times, the first low grunts falling from his mouth which got muffled by your kisses.

  You tilted your head, deepening the kiss as you let your hungry hand travel down his abs to swat away at his hand and grab onto his dick with your own. You squeezed his erection in your palm, pumping it for a bit until you reached his sensitive head as you took your time to toy with it for a longer moment, letting your thumb come up to nudge against his urethral opening. He whined and moaned against your mouth, his hips already starting to buck into your hand, desperate to get more friction going, even though you weren't giving him the satisfaction, silently getting your revenge on him.

  He didn't let you toy with his dick for long as he grabbed onto your wrist and pinned it to the mattress above your head. He broke the kiss soon after, his lips moving along your cheek and back to your neck to pepper light kisses around your throat.

  He teased your pussy with the head of his cock, sliding it between your folds and upwards to tease your clit before he moved back down, stopping at your sopping entrance. Slowly but surely he started inching inside you, his length stretching your walls pleasantly as you moaned, your sensitive pussy already clenching around his cock. He grunted against your ear once he buried himself deep inside you, stilling there for a longer moment as he enjoyed the feeling of your tightness around him.

  Nero thrust his hips once, eliciting another moan from you. Your legs quickly wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer as he buried himself deeper, slowly starting to move inside you. You were already getting close to your release, moaning his name hotly as you tensed up beneath him. His cock was stretching you, sliding against your tight walls which caused a bigger friction that almost sent your over the edge.

     "Getting close there, princess?" he groaned against your ear, his hips gradually starting to pick up their pace.

     "Y-yes," you breathed. "Nero, please, I-," was all that left your mouth before you felt him bite down on your pulse, his hand sliding down your body as his fingers found your clit to rub at it lightly. Your hips quickly jerked downwards once you felt the stronger shocks of arousal wash over your thighs. He didn't stop his ministrations, rubbing your clit steadily as he thrust into you faster and faster, making your moans grow louder which mixed up with his muffled pants and groans. Not until your pussy clenched tightly around his cock, the first wave of pleasure washing over you and you became a writhing mess beneath him, panting and gasping as his name spilled from your mouth like a prayer.

  Nero pounded into you a few more times until you came hard around his length, your nails dragging across his back, making him groan along with it. He slowed down his movements, letting you ride out your orgasm before he picked up his pace all over. He buried his face against your neck, biting and sucking at your sensitive skin, trying to muffle out his own moans and grunts which were threatening to erupt from his mouth.

  You knew he was getting close, his thrusts became erratic and uneven as he panted and moaned against your skin.

     "Come for me, Nero," you whispered against his ear seductively and bit on his earlobe lightly.

  That set him off quick, a louder grunt falling from his mouth as he thrust a few more times before you felt his hot seed fill you out and he moaned your name hotly, biting on your neck under his release. He stilled deep inside you, licking at the bite on the side of your neck, trying to soothe it even though you already knew it'd leave a bruise.

  Your hand trailed across the nape of his neck as you let him take his time to catch his breath. You soon felt him lean back above you as he found your mouth and sunk into a slow tentative kiss, his tongue prodding at your lower lip, asking for entrance. Your tongue slid out to meet his and your kiss deepened, quickly taking your breath away.

     "So about that deal," you reminded him out of nowhere once he broke the kiss, watching as his face expression filled up with amusement.

     "Yeah, what about it?" he teased back all cockily, still trying to stand his ground even though you knew at this point he couldn't care less about the money nor the deal you two made.

     "Finally gonna let me beat some asses on the battlefield?" you pressed for more as you quirked your eyebrow at him.

     "What do you mean?" the smirk soon crawled onto his lips and he rolled his hips, his length sliding against your sensitive walls. You could already feel some of his cum drip down between your ass cheeks, staining the bedsheets. Your breathing hitched at his sudden move and you almost moaned right there and then.

     "I hate you so fuckin' much," you muttered under your breath and he chuckled, shaking his head.

     "Are you sure? Because last time I heard you talk about your feelings towards me, you said you were crushing hard on me," he teased all over again which earned him a good slap on the shoulder.

  You quickly flipped him over before he'd throw out any more of his witty remarks, forcing him to lie back down on the mattress. You settled on his hips, feeling as his dick sprung up, still buried deep inside you.

     "Look who got all excited," you decided to tease him back and rolled your hips once against him, already noticing his eyes flutter closed as his mouth flew open under a soft sigh.

     "Better finally answer my question if you want another round," you suggested seductively and rolled your hips once again, eliciting a sudden moan out of him as he threw his head back, his whole abdomen tensing up.

     "Yes," he finally breathed, and you smiled to yourself triumphantly.

     "See, wasn't that hard to just say yes now was it?" you threw in the question and leaned above him, resting both of your hands on either side of his head. You caught his lips a deep kiss, feeling his hands as they rested on your hips as you started to move, setting your own slow pace just so you could tease him in return.

  You still had a few more hours left until another morning would rise, forcing you to hit the road again. So you made the best of it as you rode Nero to his orgasm, watching in delight as his eyebrows furrowed, eyes screwed shut and head thrown back, your name spilling from his mouth under loud moans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny how I started with only two chapters in mind but ended up stretching everything into five chapters instead. It was fun to write nonetheless and I'm more than thankful for all your wonderful comments that helped me push myself to finally finish this. I have a few more Nero x reader one-shots in the works right now as well as a long slow burn fic getting planned out and ready to write. So anyone who wants more Nero content from me, strap yourselves in, guys because more is coming. Other than that, hope you enjoyed reading this! :)


End file.
